New Power
by Legendary Goddess
Summary: [for the 1000 theme challenge] [COMPLETE] Sakura unknowingly created 10 Sakura cards and released them, now she has to go and recollect them before they cause any real damage, like splitting up the team! Please R&R, it keeps me motivated!
1. Astrology

**Title:** New Power

**Authoress:** Legendary Goddess

**Genre: **Romance/adventure/fluff

**Rating:** T

**Manga: **Card Captor Sakura

**Paring: **Sakura/Syaoran

**Summery: **Sakura unknowingly created 10 Sakura cards and released them, now she has to go and recollect them before they cause any real damage, like splitting up the team!

**Word Count: ** 607

**Theme: **Astrology

Me: Hey I'm back and with mint pizza queen's project! This story is going to be 13 chapters with each chapter being a theme. Please enjoy!

Goddess (Inner me): Shaw!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Astrology

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Syaoran, do you feel it to?"

"Yeah."

"But why, I thought we had collected all the cards."

"I'm not really sure, but we have to catch it no matter what."

"Right, Fly RELEASE!"

It wasn't the first time Syaoran had seen Sakura with wings sprouting out of her back, but in her white dress and her hair pulled back into a short low ponytail, she looked like and angel.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"Hold my hand."

"W-what?" Syaoran was blushing furiously now.

"How are you going to fly if you don't hold my hand?"

"Oh, uh, ok..."

Tomoyo was recording the entire thing and trying to stifle her laughter, to her the look on Syaoran's face was priceless and Sakura's naivety was too cute.

"Tomoyo stay here ok, I can only carry one person and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ok Sakura, be careful! You too Syaoran, don't let go of her hand." She winked, and if possible Syaoran turned even redder. Sakura just looked confused.

"Wait I have a better idea." She let go of Syaoran's hand, "Fly, give Tomoyo wings RELEASE!"

Now Tomoyo had a pair of light pink wings. She took off into the sky and started filming again.

"There now you can tape; I know you don't want to miss out. Oh Syaoran, if you don't mind, I'm still going to carry you, I don't think I have enough strength to give you wings too." She walked behind him and held him around the waist, then tried to take off. Syaoran almost passed out at the contact, but instead he turned fifty shades of red. Sakura gave up trying to lift off because Syaoran was too heavy for her to carry.

"Power, give me strength, RELEASE!"

She once again walked behind Syaoran and grabbed him by the waist, but this time she was able to take off without any trouble. She soared in the air with Syaoran clasped in her arms.

'It feels like a dream. To be able to hold Syaoran close to me, and be flying over the city, it feels like it was meant to be. If only he would kiss me, but that would prove that I am dreaming.'

"Sakura, there!" Syaoran pointed to a little girl who looked like Rain, but with Arrows hair. She was in a navy blue, outfit similar to Little's, with little gold sparkles on the hat and cape.

"What is she?"

"I don't know."

_I'm astrology. It's a pleasure to meet you._

"How are you here, I mean Sakura caught all the Clow Cards already?"

_Easy, Mistress created me._

"But, I don't have the power to make more Clow Cards. Only Clow Reed can do that."

_Not true, please, seal me and I'll show you. After all, I already finished rearranging the stars. See for yourselves._

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran all looked in the sky and saw formations that looked somewhat like them.

_Sakura, the Mistress and future mother, was born April 1, and is an Aries. Tomoyo, the Mistress's best friend and future famous fashion designer, was born September 3, and is a Virgo. Syaoran is a Cancer; he was born July 13, and is the Mistress's future-_

"Return to your power confined ASTROLOGY!"

"That wasn't too hard." A curious Syaoran remarked.

"So she used our personal information to figure out your relation to me. And she is able to tell fortunes too, because she was about to predict mine and Syaoran's."

"Sakura, let's go home, I'm almost out of film, and Kero will be wondering where you went."

"Ok coming!"

Sakura Picked up Syaoran again and they all headed home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter one: Astrology

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Sorry for it being so short, I should be able to post most of the story later today.

Goddess: Yep, so see ya later everyone!

Me: Bye bye and please review!

Goddess: Yeah, please review, it means a lot to her.

Me: Yeah and it gets me motivated!

Goddess: This is the updated version; thanks to Ari who pointed out that Syaoran was a Cancer!


	2. Advertisement

**Word Count:** 560

**Theme:** Advertisement

Me: I'm back and it took much longer than I expected. Heh heh…

Goddess: Yeah by a few _**days**_! But at least you were working on it.

Me: Yep! Anyways enjoy and please review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: Advertisement

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had just gotten home and up to her room when Kero started bombarding her with questions.

"What happened? Where were you? Are you ok? Who was with you? Why didn't you call me?"

"Kero could I make a card without realizing I had?"

"No, that's impossible. Why do you ask?"

"Well Syaoran and I felt a Clow Card's presence and we sealed this."

Sakura held up a pink Sakura card with Astrology on it. She released the key and unsealed Astrology.

_Hello Mistress, hello Guardian. How may I be of assistance?_

"Tell us who created you, it's impossible for Sakura to create cards."

_I swear Mistress Sakura created me! No one else can, and besides how do you explain me being sealed as a _Sakura card

"It's ok Astrology, Kero is just being paranoid."

"WHAT! NO I'M NOT!"

"Astrology, return to you power confined!"

"Well that was useless. I'll keep my eye on the news to see if anything strange happens."

"Ok, whatever Kero, I'm going to sleep."

"Sure thing Sakura."

**The BEST way to lose 30 pounds! Just call in for your free subscription now! When you call you get professionally cooked foods that are low in fat and calories…**

'Wait a minuet, this presence… It can't be, can it, a CLOW Card!'

"Sakura, wake up! A Clow Cards presence, from the ad, just now!"

"What are you talking about Kero?"

"There was a presence from the advertisement on the TV! Just now, it was the diet ad!"

"Oh that one, it aired just recently, in fact it aired from the company here in Tomoeda."

"Is there any way we can get there now?"

"Well I can use Lock and Fly."

"Well then let's go."

"Hang on I need to call Syaoran!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minuets later

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, Syaoran and Kero were all inside the advertising company. Sakura had shown Kero her new skill with Fly and gave Syaoran a pair of wings. Syaoran was flying next to Sakura with his bright green wings. He was thoroughly disappointed though, he missed the feeling of Sakura holding him close to her.

"Sakura, kid, do you feel that?"

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

_Oh my, oh my! It appears my own Mistress is fat, you should try the diet program._

"I-I-I'm f-fat?"

"No you're not Sakura!"

"For once the kid is right."

_Well anyways, I'm Advertisement, Ad for short. Let me guess, you're here to seal me? Well too bad! If you want to seal me then you have to weaken me first!_

"Windy, become a chain that binds! RELEASE!"

Windy came shooting from the card and easily secured Ad.

"Return to your power confined Advertisement!"

When the card floated down to Sakura they all saw a 15 year old girl striking a pose in a red tube top with fishnet over it, a matching mini skirt, fishnet gloves, and black glossy boots with five inch heels. She had golden brown mid-back length hair that was pulled into a high pony tail.

"She's pretty, and skinny. I wish I looked like her. Then I'd have a boy that likes me."

"You already are skinny and pretty. You also have a boy that likes you."

"Really! Who?"

"It's a secret."

"That's not fair! Please tell me!"

"I'll tell you in three days. Ok?"

Fine, let's go home again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter two: Advertisement

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: well I have up to chapter six typed. Whew… that took for ever to write out last night.

Goddess: I'll say, you took two hours to write out four and a half chapters!

Me: I know it seems like a long time to spend on really short chapters, but it was until 1:00 in the morning, and it get harder to write the earlier it gets.

Goddess: Oh and be warned.

Me: Yes I was so tired last night the chapters a kinda shorter and FULL of fluff. Don't kill me! I'll try to out in a plot!

Goddess: Key word- _try_.

Me: Since I have chapters I'll post one in-between each Bleach episode I watch. Heh heh heh… Bye every one!


	3. Ace of Hearts

**Word Count:** 334

**Theme:** Ace of Hearts

Me: Yay like I said after my Bleach episode!

Goddess: My god you're addicted to that stuff!

Me: Yep!

Goddess: Don't act so proud!

Me: Whatever! Sorry that it's so short. Next chapter in half an hour!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three: Ace of Hearts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days since Sakura had captured Ad. She was excited because it was the start of summer vacation today and Syaoran was finally going to tell her who the boy that likes her is. In the three days she had only caught one card call Ace of Hearts. Apparently it could read your heart and tell you who you loved and if they loved you back, but Sakura hadn't used it yet. She was afraid that Syaoran didn't love her back and she didn't want to be disappointed just yet. Not only that though. Ace of Hearts was a young girl who _**loved**_ to play tricks on people (She looked exactly like rain except pink and red).

"Hey Syaoran! It's me Sakura!"

"Hey Sakura!" Syaoran was blushing although Sakura couldn't see it because they were talking by phone.

"So, are you going to tell me who likes me today or not?"

"I'll tell you in person. Meet me in Penguin Park in ten minuets ok?"

"Ok, see you there."

Sakura grabbed her cards and ran down to Penguin Park. Syaoran was already there and he pulled her into a secluded area of trees.

"Use the Ace of Hearts, ok?"

"But I don't want to!"

"Please, I promise I'll tell you after."

"Ok…" she pulled out the card, "RELEASE!"

_Sup. Want me to tell ya yet?_

"Yes please."

_Yes._

The answer was simple. Sakura was overjoyed and Syaoran was worried, he knew that he wasn't the only one who liked Sakura.

"Ok Syao, tell me."

Syaoran blushed at the new nickname.

"Well, It's, um… me." He got up as fast as he could and tried to run, when Sakura threw herself at him.

"I love you! She shouted.

"I love you too." Syaoran told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Ace of Hearts sat there and smiled. She loved it when things worked out, and was even happier that it was her Mistress and Syaoran, after all they made the perfect couple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter three: Ace of Hearts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: like I said sorry that it's so short! –Hides-

Goddess: not her fault! She wanted to get this done so you people could read it!

Me: See you all in 30 minuets!

Goddess: Buh bye!


	4. Almost isn't Good Enough

**Word Count:** 292

**Theme:** Almost isn't good enough

Me: Lookie! Short, fluffy goodness!

Goddess: See kids, TV rots your brain.

Me: Nooooooooooooo!

Goddess: Oops I said the "T" word.

Me: COMPUTER! I watch Bleach on the COMPUTER! NEVER STUPID DUBS ONLY SUBS!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO TV IS EVIL EVILLL!!!!!

Goddess: And here we go on her rampage of computer death… -Sigh-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four: Almost isn't Good Enough

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Syaoran had walked over to Tomoyo's house to tell her the good news.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled as she threw her arms around her best friend.

"Hey Sakura, Syaoran, what's up?"

"We got together!" They both said at the same time.

"Well it's about time. But it's too bad I wasn't there to film it."

Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Eriol and I are dating now too."

"Tomoyo!" Tomoyo's mother called.

"Yes mom!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but the company is transferring us to England."

"WHAT!" the three kids yelled.

"I'm sorry, I almost convinced them to let us stay, but almost wasn't good enough."

"Mom! That's not fair! I'll have to leave Sakura and Syaoran!"

"But you'll be with Eriol!" Sakura said trying to be optimistic and keep her voice from cracking at the same time.

"Sorry Tomoyo, but Sakura and I need to head back; we couldn't stay long even though we wanted to."

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

"Ok!" they both said.

When the two had reached Syaoran's mansion Sakura collapsed in tears.

"Why? Why does she have to leave? It's not fair! We've known each other since we were born! I don't want to lose her!"

Sakura kept crying even as Syaoran brought her up to his room sat on his bed and held Sakura on his lap while rubbing her back and hair.

"Shhh, it's ok, please don't cry."

"But she's leaving! I'll never see her again."

"What if we could _convince_ the company to let her stay?"

"That would be great."

"After all her mom almost convinced them."

"But it was almost."

"So what?"

"Don't you remember what she said?"

"No."

"Almost isn't good enough!"

And with that said she fell asleep in Syaoran's arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter four: Almost isn't Good Enough

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Sorry about my erm rampage…

Goddess: Yeah, yeah see you in 30 minuets…

Me: Yep, yep! Buy bye!


	5. Balance

**Word count:** 321

**Theme:** Balance

Me: Sorry it's late; I had to run to Kinko's to fax something. -Sigh-

Goddess: Yeah... you know you're hot and sweaty and smell weird right?

Me: I know, well enjoy the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter five: Balance

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken a week of pleading and compromising, but they had done it. Tomoyo could stay in Tomoeda. They had found another, more willing, person to go to England. Not only that, but Eriol was moving back to Tomoeda with Ruby Moon and Spinel. Everyone's world was back to the way it should be.

"Hey Syao, isn't it great?"

"Isn't what great?"

"Isn't it great that every thing's back the way it should be?"

"Yeah, and Kero is overjoyed because he can challenge Spinel to a video game contest in person... or in his case plushy."

"Ha ha, yeah...but best of all, we can go on double dates with Tomoyo and Eriol It'll be fun, as long as Tomoyo doesn't bring her video camera!"

They both sweat dropped.

"You like that don't you?"

"Of course! After Touya and Yukito started going out things got boring, then we got together, but it's just the two of us all the time, and Touya and Yukito don't have time for us, so it'll be fun with the four of us!"

"Well aren't you full of energy today."

"Kero insisted I tried the coffee!"

"Ha ha! No wonder you're jittery!"

"But it's great that every thing's the way it should be If Tomoyo had moved to England and Eriol stayed there then every thing would feel like every thing was out of balance."

"Out of balance?"

"Yeah, right now our lives are balanced because Tomoyo didn't move, Eriol did, and no Clow Cards have been around or activated recently."

"Oh I see what you mean!"

"You do are you just saying that?"

"No, I really do get what you're saying. Every thing is perfect the way it is. It's all balanced."

"Exactly."

Sakura curled up and placed her head in Syaoran's lap allowing him to stroke her hair.

"Every thing is balanced and it feels perfect." Sakura said dreamily.

"Yeah, it sure does."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter five: Balance

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: hope you enjoyed it, please review!

Goddess: Yep!

Me: I'll post chapter six after a shower ok?

Goddess: OK!


	6. Beautiful

**Word Count:** 335

**Theme:** Beautiful

Me: Sorry it's late I didn't have any time after my shower, busy busy!

Goddess: I'll say, but she was awesome!

Me: Heh heh yeah I stayed up until midnight writing three new chapters for you, now I just need to type them.

Goddess: Yep so expect chapter 9 today.

Me: Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter six: Beautiful

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Sakura! You're so beautiful! Syaoran, Eriol! Don't you agree?"

"Of course!"

"Yes Ms. Sakura _is_ beautiful."

"You really think I'm pretty?"

"Yes Sakura, they said they do! For goodness sakes! You're so unsure of yourself!"

"Well, Ad, Model, and Heal all said I was fat, ugly or both."

"Baby! They all lied to you! Who are you going to believe, them or me your boyfriend?"

"You, and since when have you called me baby?"

Syaoran blushed thirty shades of red and Tomoyo and Eriol snickered. Well Eriol snickered; Tomoyo stifled hers because she was taping.

"Tomoyo! Stop the camera!" Sakura shouted while chasing Tomoyo around.

"But Sakura, you're too beautiful not to videotape! Right guys?"

"Yeah!" They both agreed.

"Syao! Why are you siding with her and not me?!"

"Because she's right. You're so pretty! No not pretty or cute, beautiful, and that outfit agrees too!"

Sakura's outfit was a form fitting white dress with slits on the sides that went up to just below the waist. She had a gold rope hanging loosely on her hips like a belt. The dress was sleeveless and sparkled. She had strappy white high heels on and her hair was wavy. As a finishing touch she had used fly to give herself a pair of snow white wings.

"Listen to them Sakura. You're really beautiful no matter what any card says." Eriol told her.

"Yeah, they're probably jealous of your beauty!" Tomoyo told her.

Syaoran walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. They both turner beet red when they noticed Tomoyo was video taping them again. They chased Tomoyo trying to get her damned camera.

"Give it to us!"

"But that was so sweet!"

Eriol just sat down on Tomoyo's bed and watched an almost daily occurrence. Then Sakura released her wand and pulled out her cards and Syaoran drew his sword. He still sat there and sweat dropped. 'Tomoyo one day that camera will be the death of you...' he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter six: Beautiful

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Sorry for the fluffiness, it was necessary for the next two chapters to happen; I also thought it was cute.

Goddess: -Sigh-

Me: Please review, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I have it typed.

Goddess: Buy bye!


	7. Angry Men

**Word Count: **341

**Theme:** Angry Men

Me: Sorry that everyone is so out of character... -Cowers-

Goddess: Don't worry they'll just have to take it.

Me: Sorry, please review. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter seven: Angry Men

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had just finished wrestling the video camera away from Tomoyo when two men burst threw the door.

"Um...new bodyguards?" Sakura asked.

"No, I only have _female_ bodyguards."

All of a sudden the men rushed forward and grabbed the four of them, making sure to hit a pressure point in the process. They slung them over their shoulder and ran off.

Sakura was the first one to wake up. She looked around and took in the fact that they were in a warehouse, tied in ropes from the waist to the shoulder blades, and around their feet.

"What the HECK!" One thing that happened to Sakura was the constant criticizing from the new cards made her personality change. Now she was an extremely aggressive girl that no one wanted to cross.

"Just sit tight girly, you're a hostage, that's what you do." One of the men explained.

"Why am I tied up?! Let me go RIGHT NOW!"

"No! Now hush!"

"Do you have a dog for a dad? 'Cuz your breath STINKS!"

"Wha?"

"Yo stupid! I'm talking to YOU! The least you can do is pay attention!"

"Hey bitch! Keep it down!"

"Hey lard butt! By a new brain, yours just died, or is that rotting stench you? And what's leaking out of your ears, mold?"

"Shudup!"

"Wanna fight!"

"Heh, I don't fight weaklings."

"Yeah, your right, I'd totally win."

"Ok, that's it!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?"

"I'm still tied up stupid!"

"Oh this is one of your fancy tricks to escape..."

"Oh my god, are you that dense? I want to kick your sorry butt so I don't have to look at your pig face!"

"At least I'm not a _little girl_!"

"You have a death wish or something?"

By this time everyone was awake and scared because they knew what happened when Sakura got really pissed off... well everyone except Eriol...

"Oh you're right, at least I'm not a _fat little girl_!"

'Oh crap!' was what Syaoran thought.

'That man's toast.' was what Tomoyo thought.

"EXCUSE ME!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter seven: Angry Men

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yay chapter seven!

Goddess: She's typing chapter eight as we speak!

Me: uh hu...

Goddess: Buy bye!

Me: Please review!


	8. Are You Challenging Me?

**Word Count: **290

**Theme: **Are you challenging me?

Me: I'm sorry I forgot to post yesterday, heh... heh... heh... -Sweat drop-

Goddess: -Sigh- and I'm related to you...

Me: Oh hush up!

Goddess: What ever...

Me: The story is only gonna be 13 chapters so yeah... Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter eight: Are you Challenging Me?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you challenging me?"

"Ha! I don't fight children."

"'Cuz you can't FATTY!"

The man untied her. Sakura released the key and called on Power and Fight. They both got into a fighting stance.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The man yelled.

"Haieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura matched.

They both started throwing punches, but the man got knocked back while Sakura didn't get knocked back at all. Syaoran and Tomoyo looked on with boredom, they had seen a pissed Sakura before, but Eriol looked on with fascination. He had never seen Sakura so vengeful before.

"You, you bitch! Why are you so damn strong?!"

"Well you sent the challenge, you should know to NEVER underestimate your opponent!" She stated matter-of-factly as she threw a flying 360 roundhouse kick to the temple.

"But how can you be this good?"

"That's my SECRET!" She snapped as she gave him a snap kick, which resulted in him crotch in pain.

"You give up yet?"

"N-never..."

She gave him a round house kick to the head.

"I said _do you give up yet!_"

"Y-yes, but only because my buddy is here."

The other man came up to her.

"Did you have to beat him up so bad?"

"Yes." She replied coldly.

"Fight me now." The man told her.

"Whatever."

Sakura landed seventeen roundhouse kicks to the head and four snap kicks before the second man fell to his knees in submission.

"I give! You're a very strong girl!"

"Mind telling me why you took us here Bastard?"

"Not at all."

"Well then spill!" Sakura commanded as she untied her friends. Eriol was shocked and made a mental note to NEVER repeat NEVER piss her off.

"Just remember this pain is self-inflicted, you challenged me, now spill!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter eight: Are You Challenging Me?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Gosh my chapters are getting shorter and shorter...

Goddess: Oh well, they'll deal.

Me: Please review!

Goddess: She'll be back after her shower!

Me: I swear! I won't forget. Oh and I didn't write anything yesterday, so after chapter nine I'll start writing...

Goddess: Yeah it only takes her fifteen to twenty minuets to write a chapter.

Me: I'll try to finish the story in an hour and have it posted by the end of the day today.

Goddess: Buy bye!


	9. Balderdash

**Word Count: **293

**Theme:** Balderdash

Me: I'm sorry, I didn't forget about you! I swear!

Goddess: So she says...

Me: It's true! I'm leaving for New York tomorrow and had to pack, also when I tried to update FF wouldn't let me.

Goddess: I guess it's ok then.

Me: Ok! Enjoy! Please review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter nine: Balderdash

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ssertsim drac wolc eht dnif ot detnaw ew llew."

"Hmmm." Sakura thought. "voice, mirror translate please. You repeat what you just said."

"Yes Ma'am, we wanted to find the Clow Card Mistress."

"Why?"

They were carrying on the conversation in the way that the second man was talking in so Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"Because we have some 'things' that might be of interest to her."

"So why forcefully capture her?"

"We didn't think you'd go anywhere with two strange men."

"That's true."

"So are you her?"

Sakura fell anime style.

"YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW IF WE WERE HER OR NOT!"

"Well no..."

The man held out four unactivated Sakura cards. The four cards were The Rich, The Talent, The Age and The Breath.

"How did you come to be in possession of them?"

"We found them on the sidewalk near the gutter."

"And why go to the trouble of finding me?"

"We want something in return for finding them and returning them to you."

"What?"

"You to use The Rich on us."

The smirk was evident on his face.

"If you don't, I don't have to give the cards to you."

"Nonsense! They belong to me!"

"Says who?"

"Kero and Yue and Clow Reed!"

"Balderdash!"

"It's true!"

"Lies!"

"Rich give them what they want when they hand over the cards."

"Good girl." The man handed over the cards and was rewarded with a bag of gold coins. Then him and his buddy left.

"Sakura, why did you do that?" Tomoyo asked.

"What? It's a bag of rich _chocolate coin_."

"Sakura! That was brilliant."

"Well what they wanted me to give them was unfair they would have come out with more then they should have."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter nine: Balderdash

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: the first line says _well we wanted to find the Clow card mistress_

Goddess: Looks like jibberish to me.

Me: Hold a mirror up to it.

Goddess: Whatever...

Me: also sorry to borrow from another manga but the last line is referring to equivalent exchange from Full Metal Alchemist. Sorry if it didn't make sense.

Goddess: hope you enjoyed! Please review!

Me: Buh Bye!


	10. Break

**Word Count: **428

**Theme: **break

Me: see I knew I could post while I was at my summer camp!

Goddess: No you didn't.

Me: Whatever… Please enjoy!

Goddess: The language is REALLY bad in this chapter so watch out!

Me: Please review! It makes me happy! And thanks to QueenRini! I luv ya girl!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter ten: Break

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening the four were watching the news (A/N they're sleeping over at Tomoyo's house) and there was a huge story on how two guys tried to but some things with chocolate coins. The four of them started cracking up.

"Hey Sakura how many more cards are out there?" Eriol asked out of the blue.

"I'm not sure; I'll ask The Breath, she knows all!" Sakura replied.

_Yes?_ Breath asked.

"Ano... how many cards are left?"

_Only one more, then a challenge._

"Huh? What's the challenge?"

_That, I am not allowed to answer._

"Thanks." Sakura said as she sealed The Breath again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4:00 AM (Tomoyo and Eriol are still asleep

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, you feel that?"

"Yeah… the last Clow Card!"

"Come on!"

"Hai!"

They were in Penguin Park, on top of The King Penguin slide. The aura was the strongest there.

_Oh my, would that be the Mistress?_ A small boy version of Heal said. He was standing at the end of the slide.

"Yes, I'm Sakura."

_So nice to meet you._ The boy replied sarcastically.

"What card are you?" Sakura asked

_Break, I break people's hearts._

"Why? Why would you do such a cruel thing?"

_Because! The love of my life doesn't love me!_ Tears were streaming down Break's face. Then he looked up at Syaoran, both boys eyes glowed red for a split second. Then Break ran away.

"The poor thing, I wonder who his love was."

"I don't know…" Syaoran said feeling weird.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening at Penguin Park

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura… I don't love you any more."

"W-what?" Sakura said, on the verge of tears.

"I'm done with you."

_NO! STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!_ Syaoran's real mind said.

When Break had looked at Syaoran he made sure that he would dump Sakura within twenty-four hours.

"Oh…" Sakura said, silent tears spilling out of her eyes.

_SHIT! I'M MAKING HER CRY!_

"Well then I'll just go…" she whispered as she ran to Tomoyo's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Tomoyo's

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saku! What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked worry laced in her voice.

"Syaoran dumped me…" she replied, no sooner had the words left her mouth, did she fall on Tomoyo sobbing her heart out, wanting to be with her Syao, but knowing she couldn't be.

_DAMN STUPID MOTHERFUCKING CARD!_ Syaoran cursed._ I loved her, and I still do. I know! I'll go to Sakura's house and apologize to her._

And feeling hopeful, knowing he would be able to fix the relationship; he went home and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, filled with dreams of Sakura and him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter ten: Break

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hope you all enjoyed, I probably will either post another chapter today or you won't get one till Friday, sorry.

Goddess: Oh well they'll survive.

Me: Yep, only three chapters to go everyone.

Goddess: Finally, it's almost over.

Me; I'm gonna miss this story, hope you review! It keeps me motivated!

Goddess: Buh bye!


	11. Black

**Word Count:** 405

**Theme:** Black

Me: I know I told you I wouldn't post today, but I didn't know that I would have time, but seriously, I'm going to be in an airport for five hours, so I'll finish writing the story and try typing and posting them tomorrow. Ok?

Goddess: 'Shaw!

Me: Why do you talk like that?

Goddess: Only two more chapters!

Me: Why are you ignoring me?

Goddess: Enjoy! Please, review!

Me: What ever, bad language, again…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter eleven: Black

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, all I have to do is walk up to her, tell her I didn't mean what I said, and we'll get together again."

Syaoran was pacing around outside Sakura's house. Then he went up to her door and knocked. Something bad happened right then. Syaoran wished had never happened. Touya opened the door.

"GAKI!" He roared, lunging at Syaoran.

"I thought you moved in with Yukito!"

"So what, I'm not allowed to see my family?"

"Gak!" Syaoran made a sound as Touya grabbed his neck.

"Why was my baby sister crying?!"

"Um…"

"She was torn apart when she came home and all she could say was 'broken'!"

'Broken, why does it sound familiar…?"

"Answer the question!"

"I… I… dumped her…" he whispered.

"WHAT! What would you dump her?!"

"I didn't mean to, I couldn't control what I said…"

Touya and Sakura's dad knew about the cards.

"Was it a card?" Touya asked as he placed Syaoran back down.

'That's it Break!'

"Yeah! A new card! The Break, it breaks people's hearts, we tried to catch it a couple of days ago, but he got away."

"Well, just tell Sakura and get back with her then catch the card."

"I'll try."

Syaoran went up to Sakura's room and knocked.

"Come in." her meek voice floated through the door.

Syaoran walked in. Kero was down stairs raiding the fridge, so they were alone.

"Syaoran? Why are you here?"

"To tell you that I-"

_Love you and I'm sorry that I hurt you. It was The Break, so can we get back together?_

"That you what?" She had hope shining in her eyes.

Syaoran realized that he hadn't said the last part out loud so Sakura didn't know.

"That I hate you, you slutty bitch!"

_What the FUCK! Why can't I say anything right?_

Sakura had tears spilling from her eyes.

"Syaoran! You're a bastard! Your heart is so black! You don't even want to make up and get back together!"

She ran from her room and ran head first into a very furious, eavesdropping Touya, who was currently cracking his knuckles.

"GAKIIIIIII!"

"Shit!"

Syaoran ran from the house as fast as her could until he reached Tomoyo's mansion. Tomoyo and Eriol were out side and saw Syaoran running and called him up to the. When he got up there, they asked why he was running and he sat down as he told them what had happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter eleven: Black

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hope you enjoyed! 2 chapters to go! Please review!

Goddess: 'Shaw!

Me: See you all tomorrow!

Goddess: Buh bye!


	12. Black Rose

**Word Count: **714

**Theme:** Black rose

Me: second to last chapter! Yay!

Goddess: I'm actually going to miss writing this.

Me: Yeah… It was fun.

Goddess: Well read and review peeps.

Me: Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter twelve: Black Rose

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you call Sakura _that_!" Tomoyo was screaming in his face. In fact Eriol was holding her back so that she didn't get up and strangle Syaoran on the spot.

"Calm down Tomoyo, it wasn't his fault."

"Yes it was! He made my Saku cry! I won't forgive him!"

"Tomoyo! I said Calm down!"

That got both Syaoran's and Tomoyo's attention. Eriol never yelled, at anyone, ever. Tomoyo's cell chose that precise moment to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Moyo, it's me, Sakura…"

"Saku! What's up? You sound sad, what's wrong?" She glared at both Syaoran and Eriol, daring them to make any noise; she wanted to feign innocence so that Sakura would believe that she liked Sakura more then Syaoran.

"I'm almost at your house, so I'll tell you when I get there, ok?"

Tomoyo made a small 'eep' sound and looked frantically at the gate. Syaoran and Eriol took the hint that Sakura was on her way and hid in the closet.

"Um, ok I'll talk to you in a few minuets."

"Bye Moyo."

"Bye Saku."

She then opened the closet.

"You make _one_ noise, and you will be subjected to face my wrath." She was flaming. The door bell rang, and she closed the closet, making the boys sigh in relief. Tomoyo answered the door to see Sakura, and she became even more enraged with Syaoran, if that was humanly possible. Sakura's face was cherry red and blotchy, and Tomoyo could see the stains trailing down her cheeks from her tears. Her nose was red, and so were her eyes. Her hair was messy, as if she had grabbed fistfuls of it and pulled in agony. Her tank top and skirt were wet with all the tears she cried.

"S-Saku what happened to you, you look _awful_?"

"S-Syaoran came to my house and called me a slutty bitch and told me he hated me." Sakura was able to hiccup out before collapsing in front of her best friend crying in agony.

"Sakura, I'm not going to lie to you, Syaoran is here, and he already told me what happened. I'm really sorry." She bent down next to Sakura and held her comfortingly. "I really am sorry."

"Moyo, it's ok really, besides, I… um… have somewhere to go… now… later Moyo!"

"Nice try Sakura, we're going to work this thing out, Eriol, Syaoran, and I have this thing figured out already."

"Really?" Sakura asked the caution evident in her eyes.

"Yep!" Tomoyo smiled.

So Eriol and Syaoran were summoned out of the closet and they all sat down. Eriol explained that The Break had caused Syaoran to act the way he did and that there should be a way to reverse it, if they caught him.

"Is it true Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded, afraid to open his mouth because anything he tried to say might be converted. Sakura leaped at him and sent them tumbling backward. She laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. Then he tapped her shoulder to get her attention. From a box that was next to him he produced a black rose and held it out to her.

"Oh, Syaoran! It's gorgeous! You got it for me?"

Again he nodded, and pointed to the card next to it.

_Saku, I'm really sorry for the things I said to you. I honestly love you, so will you be my girlfriend again? –Syaoran_

"Of course I will!" She said leaping at Syaoran again.

Then Break barged threw the door.

_I want you to seal me._

"W-what?" all four of them stammered.

_I want you to seal me. You are the first two to ever get back together after I broke you up. So I'm turning myself in. _ Syaoran's eyes glowed blue. _ Now Syaoran, you don't have to worry, everything you say as of now will be of your own free will._

'Return to your power confined! Break!"

The card floated to her hand along with a note. 'You wanted to know my true love correct? Well her name is The Heal, ironic no? We might be able to get together after all…"

"Now all that's left is the challenge that The Breath predicted."

"I thought that was the challenge Saku."

"No, the challenge comes _after_ catching the final card."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter twelve: Black Rose

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: How many of you are surprise? I know that most of you thought that Sakura's and Syaoran's love problem was the challenge! I'm so mean!

Goddess: Yeah, can't argue there.

Me: HEY! Well the next chapter is going to be 8-10 pages typed, so it's going to be a really long chapter, watch for it!

Goddess: I won't be up today, but it might be up tomorrow or the day after, so be on the look out! Also, I updated some chapters mainly chapter one so you can re-read it if you want, but only a few ticky details have changed…

Me: NO! You didn't update, I did!

Goddess: What ever, Buh bye!

Me: Bye please review!


	13. Blue Moon

**Word Count: **1,579

**Theme:** Blue moon

Me: I'm sorry! I didn't make it 8-10 pages, it's only six!

Goddess: Don't worry; I'm sure they don't mid too much. Right everyone?

Me: You're right!

Goddess: Aren't I always?

Me: No, anyways, enjoy the last chapter of New Power!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter thirteen: Blue Moon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days since Sakura had sealed Break, and in those two days she had helped him. She felt bad about her and Syaoran breaking through his spell, and becoming happy, and then leaving him unhappy and alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heal; I want to ask you something."

_Ok, go ahead, I'll answer any question._

"What do you think of Break?"

_I really like him, but he doesn't like me back. Why do you ask?_

"Because…"

_I asked her to._

_B-break? Why did you want to know?_

_Because I loved you and you acted like you hated me._

_No, I don't hate you, I love you!_

_I love you too._

They kissed and Sakura sealed the happy couple once again, promising to keep them together, because they could communicate through the cards.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Syaoran, you want to come over and work on the summer project with me?"

"Sure! I'll head over now."

"Ok see you in a few minuets."

Syaoran went to Sakura's house and they started working on the project. Only two hours after they had started the project, they decided that they had done enough work for that day.

"Hey let's go for a walk."

"Sure!"

They were walking through Penguin Park, hands clasped together, when they felt a faint presence for a split second.

"Did you feel that Sakura?"

"Yeah, but whatever it was it's gone now."

"Should we go back to your house?"

"Silly Syao, don't dwell on it, it's gone now, ok?"

"Ok…"

They continued walking for another hour and decided to stop at the swings, just for a short rest. They sat down and chatted about all the things they were going to do before school started again. They had been chatting for at least half an hour when they felt a really strong presence, almost like the time they had met Eriol, Ruby Moon, and Spinel. Then before her eyes a phoenix laded in front of her. Then everything burst in to pink and white flames, including Syaoran.

"NO! SYAORAN!" She leaped at him but the phoenix grabbed her and flew off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried as they flew. "Why did you do that? I love him! Let me go I need to save him!"

_No._ The phoenix replied curtly.

"Why not? Why did you send him up in flames? Who are you?"

_First answer, because we have business to attend to. Second, because he was a hindrance. And third, I am The Challenge._

"I hate you! Put me down so we can fight! Right now!"

_That would be the business we have to attend to._

The phoenix landed and placed her down in a clearing just out side of town. Sakura called out The Dash, The Power, and The fight.

_Now are you ready?_

"Yes!"

They started fighting fiercely. Sakura ran up to the phoenix and started punching her as hard as she could, and considering that she had power that was _hard_. The phoenix flew around the arena, making Sakura call upon The Fly also. The battle continued in the air, and Sakura had resealed all but Fly and Dash. Then the phoenix had to start dodging fireballs, because Sakura was so pissed off that her boyfriend was probable burnt to a crisp that she didn't care if the stupid creature lived. She had tears of anguish flowing from her eyes and she was screaming obscenities at the bird. After and air blast from Windy the phoenix was grounded and quite battered.

"Why did you kill my boyfriend?" she choked out, not wanting to believe what she had said.

_He was not needed._

"Yes he was! I needed him! I loved him and need him! Without him I'm not happy! I'm not whole either! He was my other half!"

_No, you don't need him._

"You're a cold hearted bitch!"

_No I'm a phoenix._

"I don't care what you are! Return to your power confined!"

The small pink card floated towards her, and on it was the phoenix. The name underneath the picture was The Rebirth.

"The…Rebirth?"

Sakura started running back to Penguin Park; she had to see if Syaoran had really burned to a crisp.

'Please, be okay…'

When she made it to the park she saw Eriol and Tomoyo standing over what she assumed was Syaoran.

"I-Is he o-okay?"

Eriol shook his head. Tomoyo had tears in her eyes. Sakura just looked at them and blinked a couple of times. She fell on her knees and cried her soul out. She laid down on Syaoran's burned body and cried until she was out of breath and left hiccupping. Tomoyo sat next to her and held her as she cried.

"I-Is this the challenge? H-having to cope with the d-death of S-Syaoran…" she trailed off as her crying started up again.

Then a thought struck her, the stupid phoenix that caused this whole problem. She whipped out the card and unsealed it. Tomoyo and Eriol just looked at the bird in front of them.

"You! Bring him back!" Sakura screamed in its face.

_Fine! It's about time you realized that's why I killed him._

"So that you could be used!"

_No, so that I could test your brains as well as your fighting skills._

The phoenix started glowing light pink and sat upon Syaoran; all the burns glowed a light pink and vanished. Rebirth got up and went back to card form.

"S-Syaoran are you okay?"

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked into Sakura's. Relief washed over her and she latched onto him as she sobbed into his chest.

"I thought I lost you again…"

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm still here."

"I know, but before, I thought you were gone…"

"You saved me, I'm okay now."

She looked up into his eyes and gave him a small smile and started kissing him passionately. Tomoyo whipped out her trusty video camera and started taping. When Sakura and Syaoran noticed they both turned a tomato red and sprung off each other.

"MOYO! Turn the damn camera off!"

"Why do you have that _thing_ with you?"

"Because you and Sakura are just too cute!"

"TOMOYO!" They both yelled together.

"It's true!"

They started chasing Tomoyo around the park. Eriol sat down on a swing, thinking the same thing he thought before, 'That camera is going to be the death of her.'

After a long chase Tomoyo was behind Eriol and Sakura was on top of Syaoran. They were all laughing as they walked home and went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next night

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They gang was all gathered in a secluded patch of trees in Penguin Park.

"See that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…" Tomoyo and Eriol said gazing at the sky.

"It's just as beautiful as you Sakura."

Sakura just giggled as she looked up in the sky at the cerulean blue moon.

"Saku, I need to tell you and Syaoran something." Tomoyo said with a serious expression on her face.

"What?"

"Well Eriol and I are going to England for a year."

"WHAT!" Both Sakura and Syaoran yelled.

The group of friends had gotten together for there last sleepover of the year. It wasn't because school was starting, it was because Tomoyo her family and Eriol and his 'family' were going to England for a project that would take a year. They weren't selling their houses, so that when they came back they would still have them. Tomoyo and Eriol were going to go to school in England so when they came back they would be in the same grade as Syaoran and Sakura.

"I don't want you to go!" Sakura was latched onto her best friend crying.

"I don't want to go either!" Tomoyo was returning the 'hug' Sakura was giving her while she also cried.

The boys just said their goodbyes and looked at the girls. They walked up to them and Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, while Eriol did the same to Tomoyo. They immediately stopped crying and looked up at the camera that Tomoyo had set up. Tomoyo pressed the timer button and ran back to where she was. They all smiled and the flash went off.

"I promise that when the film is developed I'll send you both copies."

"Ok." Sakura sniffed.

"We'll be waiting." Syaoran responded while hugging Sakura by the waist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tomoyo! Eriol! Come on everyone's in the car waiting for you two!" Tomoyo's mom yelled.

"Bye Sakura, bye Syaoran!" They both yelled as the car drove off.

"I promise to videotape everything for you Moyo!"

"I can't wait!"

The car drove off into the distance and then vanished all together. Sakura whipped out Tomoyo's ever present camera and started video taping her and Syaoran.

"Hey Moyo, this is right after you left! I'm sure the trip will be over before we know it and you'll be here with us watching these tapes, well I have a surprise for you! Look!" Sakura turned the camera to behind her and all the cards in their unsealed form where there. "When you come back, I promise I'll let you meet and film every last one of them! I'll film any and every thing that happens, or at least the interesting stuff! Bye Moyo!" She turned off the camera and sealed all the cards again.

"Let's go to your house. Ok Kura?" Sakura blushed at the nickname.

"Sure Syao!"

And they walked off to Sakura's house hand in hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter thirteen: Blue Moon The End of New Power

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, there's a lot to be said before we sign off for the last time! 1) Thanks so much to QueenRini! She is the one who created Rebirth. She was also the one who kept encouraging me through PMs. Love ya so much girlie! 2) Thanks to AngelEmCuti for being the first to review! 3) Thanks to Ari who pointed out that I had made a mistake, which I did fix. 4) Thanks to everyone who reviewed when this story was still in progress:

**AngelEmCuti**

**Mysterious Angel Girl**

**QueenRini**

**Dbzgtfan2004**

**Sakura and Syaoran**

**Vtgib**

Thank you all so much! 5) Thanks to these people for adding this story to their favorites list:

**Akiera**

**AngelEmCuti**

**QueenRini**

**Sakura and Syaoran**

**Twilight Summer**

And last but definitely not least super-uber thanks to these people for adding me to their story alerts:

**Anti Arbiter**

**Midnight Stone**

**Mysterious Angel Girl**

**QueenRini**

**Vtgib**

Thanks so much!

Goddess: I thought there was more.

Me: Oh yeah! Ok everyone, be sure to keep me on author alert because there will be a sequel…eventually… Well see you later!

Goddess: You're still forgetting some people.

Me: OMG! I forgot the last two most important groups –bangs head on wall- Ok! Thanks to these people for adding me to their favorite authors list:

**MintPizzaQueen**

**Sakura and Syaoran**

And last but my absolute favorite group, the people who added me to their author alert list:

**Dbzgtfan2004**

**Sierlijkheid**

Ok now that's everything, right?

Goddess: Right!

Me: Ok everyone please review! I love them, and the 25th, 50th, 100th, ect. Reviewer gets a one-shot that they request! So review!

Goddess: Yep!

Me: I'm really going to miss this story…and hey look! It's 8 pages now! Well signing off for the last time –Crystal. Buh Bye Mina (everyone).

Goddess: Buh Bye!


	14. Authoress Note

Me: I'm sorry if you all thought that this was another chapter, but I've posted the prologue to the sequel called Controlling the Past so you can go check that out.

Goddess: Yep!

Me: Well se you later!

Goddess: Yep!

Me: Buh Bye!


End file.
